This invention relates generally to remotely controlled vehicles, such as trench compactors, and more particularly to devices for supporting a portable instrument control box on the body of an operator, while freeing the operator's hands to simultaneously operate the instrument switches and joy sticks.
Portable instrument control boxes are equipped with a handle for the operator to carry the box, while he follows a mobile vehicle controlled by the instrument box. These control boxes are often connected to the vehicle being controlled by a retractable power cord. Both hands of the operator are required to operate the switches and joy sticks, and therefore it is difficult for the operator to carry the box and operate the switches and joy stick at the same time. Devices for supporting the control box on the body of an operator must also permit the control box to be readily disengaged from the support device, in the event that the vehicle falls into an open trench or over an embankment. Without easy disengagement, the operator can be dragged along with the vehicle.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present remotely controlled mobile vehicles. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.